The Chain of Memories
by nadiayuna
Summary: "I hope it's not too late. I just wanted to bring my friends home." Sora once again doing adventure with Donald and Goofy in order to find Riku and King's Mickey. Based on original game. Just only in Sora's point of view.
1. Chapter 1

Hey folks, long time no writing for me. Oh yeah, I won't write persona 4 for a while, because my save date is gone. And I am too bored to start all over again. So for the time being I will write Kingdom Hearts : Chain of Memories as my new story. Sorry for the selfishness. LOL

enjoy! :)

* * *

I forgot to count days now, since we three were walking without destination. After we found Pluto with King's letter in his mouth; me, Donald, and Goofy promised each other to keep walking on in order to find Riku and King Mickey. But now, we just kept walking without even knowing where to go.

"A-hyuk," Goofy yelped. "I am too thirsty," he said. Sweats all over his face. "Can you spell any water magic, Donald?" he pleaded.

"Aw, Goofy, I don't know if I had any magic power left. I am too tired to cast any spell right now," Donald whined.

Well, it sure hot like they said. I didn't know how much longer we need to keep walking on like this. Around us just field, field, and more field.

I sighed. I wished we would find river ahead.

Until now, I still can't believed I actually doing this kind of adventure. It's fun actually. But in other side, it was painful. I wanted everything came back to normal again.

"C'mon guys, it's gonna be late soon and we have to find somewhere to settle up " I said.

It's almost twilight when we found somewhere flat and shaded. Donald casted fire spell to some old, dried woods for bonfire. We ate some wild fruits but they weren't enough to fill our big stomach.

"Shit, I'm still hungry," I grunted. I laid down, trying to close my eyes, never mind the churning stomach.

"Me too -hyuk," said Goofy. "Maybe we better sleep so we can forget our hunger," then he laid down too.

"Me too," said Donald. "Good night Sora, good night Goofy."

"G'nite all," I said. Turning to the other side.

It's not long until I reached the Dreamland. I dreamt about Kairi and Riku and our days in Destiny Island. Until I fell from coconut tree and made me awake from sleep. I looked at Goofy and Donald, they still slept.

Figures.

I looked around. Nobody but us. But surely like somebody were watching over us just now...

I decided to look around.

Nobody.

I was watching the stars above until mysterious voice surprised me.

**"Along the road ahead lies something you need,"**

I was surprised that my heart almost dropped, I'd say. I turned slowly to the back, but he was gone. It confused me more. I began to turn right and left searching for the mysterious voice existence.I turned back, and he was there.

A black hooded man.

**"However-"** he continued. **"...in order to claim it. you must lose something that dear to you.."** then he went away. Disappeared.

"What was that...?" I muttered. I ran towards our shelter, waking up Goofy and Donald.

"Goofy, Donald! C'mon guys wake up!" I shouted.

"Yaaawwwnnnnnnn, what happened Sora? You looked like you've seen a ghost," said Donald.

"Yes! I've seen a GHOST! IT IS A BLACK HOODED MAN!" I pitched.

"WAAAKKK!" Donald surprised. "Where! where is he?" He asked in panic hiding behind Goofy.

"No, Donald! I was just kidding. There's a man and he said something strange. But my instict said we have to pursue him!" I explained.

"Sora! What I say about not to talk to strangers!" Donald held his wand up high.

"C'mon Donald! Don't acted like a mother, anyway we got to pursue this man or otherwise we'll lose him!" I said convincingly.

"I don't know Donald, but Sora's instinct is always right. Well, maybe this black hooded man knows something about King's Mickey and Riku," Goofy said. Thanks God.

Donald put his arms on his chest, thinking. "C'mon Donald! We haven't got a clue until now, maybe that man could lead us to something!" I persuaded.

"Awwwkay..." he gave up.

"Great! Let's move on guys!"

* * *

We walked down the field until we saw a big castle ahead. The shape was pretty unique.

"A-hyuukk! What Castle is this?" Goofy asked, worried.

"I didn't see any black hooded man here, Sora," Donald said, checking around.

I was staring to the castle, and then I heard a whisper.

I couldn't catch what it said, but like it pulled me closer to the castle. I took a step.

"Whoa, Sora where are you going?" Donald asked.

"We are going in guys," I said.

"Whoa, Sora! You can't just barge in to someone's castle like that!" Goofy shouted.

But it's too late. I already pushed the castle's door. I entered the castle, then followed by Goofy and Donald. The inside was white all over.

"Hey, ya think it's OK to barge in?" Goofy asked once again, WORRYLY.

"But we gotta do it, if we're gonna find the king..." said Donald, with the made up tone in the last sentence , looking at me.

"The king? King Mickey's here?" Goofy surprised.

"Well, something just told me he'd be here, okay..." Donald answered.I thought he might be feeling that my instinct were true.

"Really, 'cause now that ya mention it, I was kinda thinkin' the same thing." Goofy said, began to calm a little bit.

"Seriously? Me too! One look at the castle, and I just knew," I said happily. "Our very best friends- They're here..." I put my hands on my chest. Suddenly it felt really warm. I wished my thinking were true.

"A-hyuuk! Guess great minds think alike," Goofy said excitedly.

"Wait, hey hold on!" a cricket appeared. It's Jiminy. "It can't be just coincidence!" He yelped.

"Ah Jiminy! Where have you been?" I asked.

"Oh sorry, I think I have been sleeping all day in your hood Sora." He smiled.

"Oh no Jiminy," Donald pulled us back to the topic again. "You don't mean that-" He stopped.

Jiminy fixed his hat position, "Yep! I had it too, mm-hmm! I had the exact same feeling", he said it seriously.

"Gawrsh, maybe it's contagious." Goofy concluded.

"No, no. Something's screwy. We gotta go take a look," said Donald. Now, he's getting more interested.

"All right," I said. Walked ahead.

"WAAK! where are YOU going?" Donald asked.

"That way-" I pointed to the door upon us. "-to the door. Are ya scared?" I made a face, laughing at him.

"Aw, don't be ridiculus! Come on, let's go Goofy!" he dragged Goofy along.

"Okay, but shouldn't we close the door behind us before we go?" He looked at the front door. "Sora!"

A black-hooded man appeared and the gate was closed by itself.

"That's him! Who are you?" I asked furiously, out the keyblade.

Goofy and Donald also prepared by their own weapon. The black-hooded man took steps closer to us.

"Wak! Heartless!" Donald jumped. "Oh yeah? I'll try some magic!" He pointed his wand to the man. "THUNDER!" he shouted.

But...nothing happened.

It took seconds until Donald realized that his magic weren't working. "What happened? Come on! THUNDER! THUUUUUNNNDDEEERRR!" But no thunder were coming out.

"Oh come on," he pleaded. "Blizzard? FIRE?" pointing his wand everywhere. But still nothing happened.

The black-hooded man kept shortening his distance to us. Made us more aware.

"Why isn't it working?" Donald whined. Me and Goofy were confused.

**"I should think it's obvious," **he said. **"The moment you set foot in this castle, you forgot every spell and every ability you ever knew. In this place, to find is to lose and to lose is to find. That is the way in Castle Oblivion." **He added.

"Castle Oblivion?" I muttered. My grasp on Keyblade were no longer tight.

"**Yes... Here you will meet people you know. People you miss.."**

There's a flow of darkness around his body, then he sunk to the ground as if it swallowed him. Then he emerged back behind me. **"Here you will meet people that you have known in the past. And you will meet people you miss," **he added.

"I miss..." I mumbled. Thinking of who and whatsoever that I would miss. Then a thought surprised me. "Riku! You mean Riku's here?" I shouted excitedly.

"**If what you want... is to find him..." **he held his hand toward me then a magic like wind attacked me. It was so strong I almost fell. When it stopped the man seemed like he went through me. Is he a phantom? I asked to myself. I immediately woke up from my amazement then turned around quickly, jumped up high with Keyblade were steady in my hands. The position were perfect, with one swing it would hit his head. But he's already gone. He was so fast. I turned back, then he emerged at the front of the door I previously pointed.

"What'd you do?" I asked.

"**I merely sampled your memories," **he answered. **"And from them, I made this" **He showed a blue card with a place picture on it. **"To reunite with those you hold dear-" **He threw the card to me.

"What's this, a card?" I asked confusedly. Now, what again?

"**It is a promise for the reunion you seek. Hold the card to open the door. And beyond it, a new world." **He said as he gestured to the door. **"Proceed, Sora. To lose and claim anew, or to claim anew only to lose..."** then he disappeared.

"Wait!" I shouted but it's too late.

We four checked the card. "Hey look!" Jiminy shouted. "There's a written! It said 'Transverse Town' !"

"A-hyuk, you're right Jiminy!" said Goofy.

"Okay, let's go!" I walked toward the door. "Wait! There's no handle? How do I suppose to open it?" I asked, checking the door surface.

"Use the card maybe?" Jiminy suggested. I held the card high up, then it shone. The door opened. I smiled to Jiminy.

"Ready guys?" I asked. Then we all entered.


	2. Chapter 2

sunshinemeg82 well, then sorry for grammatical error, (well, not so sorry actually, it would happen anyways and i do blame windows grammar and spell checked for that , lol ) and pairing larxene and axel ? well, let's see , for now i'm not really so sure since this story is just from Sora's point of view, but I'll try to work that out :)

okay, move on to chapter 2 people :)

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~TRAVERSE TOWN~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

* * *

**Part 1**

* * *

"Wait! This can't be right. We're in Traverse Town!" I shouted in shocking. I still remembered this town very well since this is the very first town I knew other than my island.

The black-hooded man reappeared once again. **"It isn't reality that you see. This town is an illusion conceived by your memories ingrained in that card," **he said.

"My...memories?" I confused.

Jiminy jumped down from my hood, "Forget about that Sora! We're two heads short!" he shouted. Damn, I forgot Donald and Goofy!

"Donald! Goofy! Guys, where are you?" I browsed around looking for their existence. "Shit!" I called my Keyblade then pointed it to the black-hooded man "What did you do to them?" I shouted.

**"They are at the mercy of the cards now. Master the card, and their strength will be yours again." **He held his both hands up and barrier emerged around both of us. Making space for battle I suppose. I tried to escape but it useless.

**"The laws of this castle require that your friends be transformed into cards," **He took two cards in his pocket, it's not clear enough but I was sure picture of Donald was on it. **"If you value your friends, you will pick them up without fail," **he added.

He threw Donald's card down, and the card was floating around the area. I moved slowly but my eyes still locked to the black-hooded man. Then with one roll I caught the card. "What now?" I asked sarcastically.

**"Use it. And your friends will come to your aid."**

I doubtly held Donald's card to the air. Amazingly, Donald appeared.

"Waaakk! What happened? Soraaaaa!" I looked up to the man, he was throwing a card, then Donald suddenly disappeared.

"Damn, what did you do this time? And what is wrong with this all cards stuff!" I shouted. Could someone explain clearer than this man?

**"Don't worry, the card will reappear to aid you again. And I already said, 'Everything in this castle is ruled by cards. Whether an enemy or a door stands in your way, cards are the only way to proceed. But you must not forget your own strength," **the darkness once again surrounded him, **"First think of yourself, then use the cards". **Then he disappeared.

Donald and Goofy reappeared. Finally.

"Are you two all right? Where have you been?" I asked worriedly.

"You tell us!" Donald shouted. "When you opened the door, there was this weird light... and the rest is a big blank," he explained.

"Hey, wait a second... Donald,where'd you get the new duds?" Goofy asked. And yeah, where did they get those brand new clothes?

"You too , Goofy." I said.

"Somebody's been messing with our clothes!" Donald shouted angrily.

"Well, guys we have something more important than that," Jiminy shouted. "Did you see everything in this castle is ruled by cards like the hooded man said. I think the battle also force us to use the cards." Jiminy deducted.

"Yeah, I think you're right Jiminy. The man said that you both will appeared as cards and will aid me but not in entire time." I explained to Donald and Goofy.

"You mean we can't go with you Sora?" Goofy asked. He was sad.

"Technically... in battle," I concluded.

"It's okay Goofy. Sora can take care of himself," Donald said. Tried to comfort Goofy.

"Thanks a lot Donald," I said.

"Hey Sora!" Jiminy shouted. I browsed around searching for him. "Over here!" He was standing right in the place where the hooded man disappeared. "Look, a deck of cards!" He pointed to a pile of cards that composed tidiedly on the ground. I picked it up, there's a note in front of it. "Good luck," it said.

There are some cards with sword's picture on it, A few with leaf's, Red card with heartless's, some green cards with swords and magic hat, some blue cards with treasures and lights on it. "Okay what are these?" I asked confusedly.

"Let's see..." Jiminy said while checking all the cards. "Ah, look the swords cards," he held the cards up. "See, there's a written 'Attack Cards'. I think you should battle with these cards. And the one's with leaf...'Cure' it said. Good, at least you have something to heal you since there's no potion we had Sora." Jiminy explained.

"Okay, now these red cards. It said 'Map Card'," I said as I read the words that were written at the corner of the cards.

"These blue and green cards are also Map Cards a-hyuuk!" Goofy said.

"Yeah, you're right. But there are differences! I think Red Cards are dominated by heartless, look all the pictures are heartless. It said 'Teeming Darkness'," as I read the words down the cards.

"Doesn't sound too good I'd say," Donald gulped.

"Well save that for 'Almighty Darkness'," I laughed as I showed him the card. "So, it's like playing cards right? Who has bigger value card, he won." I concluded.

"I think you're right a-hyuuk," Goofy said happily.

"Awkay, let's find some heartless!" Donald yelled.

I looked around but nobody but us. The town was slightly change I thought. Very silence I'd say. There's another door in front of us. "C'mon guys let's move out," I chose Red Cards with saying 'Tranquil Darkness' on it. It seems just a few would came out. I didn't want to risk anything since my body didn't fully prepared for battle yet. There's a note at the door with number '2' and arrow up. I translated it as we should use a card with number two or upper. I have number two and four on my 'Tranquil Darkness", I picked the two and the door opened.

As I stepped to the ground, a heartless appear. "Okay, ready to battle guys?" I shouted. I lifted a box in front of me then threw it to the heartless. Gave me some more time to called my Keyblade then hit it. A barrier once again emerged around us. There are five heartless surrounding me. A card with Donald's picture appeared from nowhere.

I jumped up high over the mad heartless that chasing me around. Then with one swing I crushed my Keyblade to the first heartless. I ran to the Donald's card, then used it. Donald appeared, casting some thunder and fire to the heartlesses. But not for long, he disappeared again. I rolled to the second heartless, stabbed my Keyblade to it. It died. "Three more!" I shouted. A heartless attacked me from behind, tossed me to the front. I turned back, made a full swing quickly. It tossed it aside. "Yeah, don't mess with me heartless."

I turned quickly to the other two. "This gonna be easy," I said. I looked to my deck. There were four cards attack left and two Cure cards that hadn't been used. Fortunately, Goofy's card came from nowhere, bouncing around the area. I caught it with easy. Goofy came , made some ruckus with his shield, spunning around the area, tossed every heartless aside. "Yeee-hawww!" I shouted victoriously.

But our battle hadn't finished yet. Two red flying-magician heartlesses appeared. "Ah, shit...," I jumped directly to the heartless, slashed the hearless.

"What happened Sora?" Jiminy asked worriedly.

"I'm running out of attack cards Jiminy!" I yelled. Got to find an escape somewhere.

"Okay, go over there Sora. Running away sometimes is the best answer!" Jiminy said as he pointed to the door in front of us.

I ran like hell avoiding heartlesses behind us. A note with number four and an arrow up was patched on the door surface. I took card 'Moments Reprieve', held it to the air, opened the door.

"Phew, that was close..." I muttered.

"How we should find more attack cards now?" Jiminy asked.

"I don't know Jiminy," weeping my face. "Look door over there!" I pointed as I saw a door with a Crown carved on its surface. Wait, I took my card deck, seeking a gold card.

"What Sora?" Donald asked.

"Look door overthere! It's different with the other doors, also this card. It is just the only one we got!" I explained. I approached the door, checking it closely. "Key...of...Beginning..." said the written under the carved Crown. "Hey guys! Look, the card matches! I held the card high in the air. It disappeared as the door opened slowly.

"Geez, where are we now?" I asked. It seemed this Traverse Town was different with my Traverse Town. I checked around then spotted a guy with leather jacket approached closer to us. "Hey, Leon! It's really you! What are you doing in Castle Oblivion?" I shouted, amazed with a scene in front of me.

He stared at me. Surprised. "Castle Oblivion?" He said. "What are you talking about? This is Traverse Town. And how do you know my name? I've never seen any of you before in my life," He said confusedly.

What the heck? How could he forgot about me ? "Quit playing Leon!" I yelled to him. "We all fought the Heartless together! You know that!"

"Look, I don't know what you're talking about. I don't even know your names." He said convincingly.

"You don't?" Goofy asked worriedly.

"Sorry," Leon apologised.

I rubbed my temple. "I can't believe it," I muttered. "How can you have forgotten about us?"

"Hey, I feel for you. But you've got the the wrong guy. Happens all the time. Don't take it too personally, Sora."

It surprised me. Did he just say my name?

"You DO know his name!" Donald shouted angrily.

"Now, now hold on! Why do I know your name?" Leon asked. Confused with his own speaking.

"You think Leon's just kidding around?" Goofy asked.

"If he is, it's not very funny. Sora's really hurt." Donald answered.

"Who's kidding around, Goofy? You and Donald are the ones who-"

"HEY!" Goofy yelled. "You DO know our names!"

"I don't get it. What's happened to my memory," he rubbed his temple.

"I dunno Leon," a girl's voice approached us. "Maybe Aerith was onto something after all." A short asian girl came. "She said she sensed some uncanny kind of power and asked us to look into it. Well, we looked. And this is as uncanny as it gets. Maybe we should bring Sora and the others to Aerith," she added.

"Yuffie! YOU KNOW MY NAME!" I shouted joyfully.

"Yep! Looks like you know mine too," She replied.

"A friend of yours?" Leon asked to Yuffie.

"Nope! Total strangers!," Yuffie said, moving her head side to side repeatedly. "But I definitely know his name. Strange, yes, but convenient! We can skip the introductions!" she said happily.

"Well, Yuffie. I guess all our problems are solved," Leon replied.

"Anyways, I'm gonna run ahead and fill Aerith in. Leon, you give Sora and the others the grand tour. See ya later!" Yuffie said, leaving the place.

Leon approached us, "Well, let's get on with it. Come on, follow me. Be careful, though. There are still Heartless wandering around town. I'd better teach you how to protect yourself in battle."

"Well, I know already," I said arrogantly.

"You really gonna be Heartless's fodder."

* * *

"So how many cards do you have?"

"Well, I have three attack cards and two Cure cards," I said, showing him the cards.

"What? Just five of them? How did you survive the battle then?" Leon asked curiously.

"Well, I have ten at first," I answered.

"Have you reload them?"

"Reload? Do you mean I can get the card that I've used? HOW?" I surprised. Damn, I can reload them?

"Hahaha, well, I'll teach you." He took his weapon that he called Gunblade. His left hand held the Gunblade, pointed it to the ground. He put his right hand to the chest. "Now, concentrate," he said as he looking at me. He closed his eyes, and suddenly flow of energy was surrounding him. Cards appeared, formed by those bright lights. "Do you know why I put my hands onto my chest, Sora?" he asked with smile.

I shook my face, telling him the answer was a "no".

"Because that's where you heart is, and nothing powerful than a will of strong heart. You have to be strong not just outside, but also inside, that's when you will have the true power," he explained.

It was right. "Wow...," I muttered. I smiled to him.

* * *

"So you know how to fight with cards?"

"Ummm, yeah, I suppose. Bigger wins?" I flustered.

"Yeah you're right. Playing a card higher than your opponent's and breaking through their defences...is called 'card break'. Playing a lower card results in your attack being deflected. Even powerful cards can be deflected if the enemy's card is higher. Whoever is on the losing side of a break is left wide open to attacks. Just don't let the person be you," he laughed. "Well, but do you know this?" he clicked something beside his ears. And the thing was just changed shape as little-monitored-glasses-like thing. "Throw a card Sora."

"What's that you wearing?" I asked, but still picked the highest card. Number nine. I threw that and surprisingly, my attack card was deflected. He hit me hard enough, thank God I could bear it.

"Wooa, what's that?" I confused. "I threw YOU the HIGHEST number!" I groaned.

He laughed. "See, you still know nothing kid. Okay, I'll explain it to you. This," he took three cards. "It's called 'stocking the cards'. You picked three cards then the value is the total of the three, so you'll have card that has higher number than nine. Sometimes when you assemble them right, it would turn out as your powerful attack. But, stocking the cards also have weaknesses. The first card you stocked, it will disappear and won't return until the battle finished. So, think it carefully. Be wise."

"Oh man, they're all too confusing," I groaned.

"Oh and once more, this card," he took a card with number zero on it. "This card is special. No matter what card the enemy throw, you can break it with a zero card. But you have to wait until AFTER enemy throw their card. If you throw it too soon, the enemy can break it. In other words, this is the most powerful cards when it comes last, and useless if it comes first," he explained.

"Well, if that's how it is. I wished I had more than two of zero cards,"

* * *

Sorry, haven't come up with nice idea lately.

Well, I also welcome idea from you guys. Still I think, fighting with 'throwing cards' isn't make any sense.

But yeah, everything happens in castle Oblivion right? :D


	3. Chapter 3

"Think you've got the hang of it, Sora?" Leon asked.

"Yeah, more or less.." I answered. Still, checking on my cards.

Thinking a strategy of how to use it efficiently.

"Here, I found this lying around," He shoved a pile of cards. "You

take it. Remember what I have told you and make a good use of it."

"Okay, thanks," I smirked, accepting the card.

"Good, I need to go now. You can meet Yuffie and the others at vacant

house. It's just three block away." Leon explained as he pointed the direction.

"Cool, we head there now."

* * *

After exited from the rendezvous place with Leon, there's a door upon us that we had to proceed first. It seemed after we had exited the area, I got this new map card with saying 'Key of Guidance', and fortunately the door upon us required that one. I held the card then proceeded.

We three walked toward the house, not to mention many Heartlesses still swarming around the area. I tried to apply my 'stocking cards' skill and figured out one great move with Goofy's card.

"GOOFY'S SMASH!" I growled as I threw one Goofy's card and two attack card. Goofy came then smashed the heartless, made one of them threw up in the air then followed by my keyblade's attack full swing. I also figured out another move and named it 'Sliding Dash'. Sweet.

We arrived at the vacant house, where Leon had pointed earlier.

I knocked the door twice. I could see glimpse of light from under the door. Seemed there were about two people inside.

_"Who is it?"_ a woman's voice heard.

"It's me Sora."

Steps could heard getting closer toward the door. It's opened. "Oh hey guys," as Yuffie welcomed us. "Just come on in."

We walked in, a braided-brunette girl smiled.

"Aerith!" I shouted excitedly. "Tell me you haven't forgotten me too!"

"I don't know whether to say 'nice to meet you' or 'good to see you again'. It feels like a little of both." she grinned, then continued, " I don't think I know you, but I still feel like you belong here."

"Yeah!" Yuffie replied. "Exactly! Like we've never met, but it still doesn't feel weird knowing your name!"

"But I'm telling you, we HAVE met! We took on the heartless together. We WERE a team!" I convinced them.

"Well,..." a male-voice appeared. It's Leon. "It feels like you're right...But I can't remember."

"Then I guess you won't remember what you told me. In Hollow Bastion, when I sealed the keyhole : 'We may never meet again..."

"...but we'll never forget each other," as Leon continued my phrase. I smiled, in breaking heart-face. I didn't know when a friend couldn't remembered about you would tore you apart like this it hurts.

"See, you do remember..." I muttered to him helplessly. Trying to hidden my shaky voice.

"He's right Leon. I remember you saying that too," Yuffie said. She gave a little smile to me as she said that.

"Well, how DOES that work?" Donald squealed. Still unaccepting the fact that trio overthere still weren't remembering about us after all.

"We don't know. But your heart is full of memories of us together. Those memories must resonate in our hearts, too," Aerith finally speaking. "Maybe they tell us things we couldn't otherwise know?" She tilted her head aside, leaned her back to wall.

"So you're saying that Sora's memories are affecting ours?" Leon deducted.

"His memories do seem to have a certain power." Aerith smiled. "I can feel it."

"Maybe it's like that guy said, then. This town is just an illusion. Something my memories created," I recalled what black-hooded man said earlier, about castle oblivion visualized my memories within it.

Damn, how could I find Riku if now I just stuck in my own memories ?

"Um, yeah. A friend of mine is somewhere in this town- I mean Castle Oblivion," I emphasized on the two last word. Hoping someone would know and tell him everything he still don't get it.

But it was hopeless. From both of the girls's face, seemed like they also didn't know anything about the Castle.

"Castle Oblivion ?" Yuffie frowned. "What's that? There aren't any castles in Traverse Town."

I shook my head. Trying to phrase the best sentence to explain but couldn't find a word. "Well, that's not quite what I mean."

We all got silence. It was awkward just because I couldn't explain very well the situation.

"So what are you gonna do, Sora?" Leon broke the tension.

"Um, I think we just take a look around," I said, turned my face to Donald and Goofy.

"Well, then go have a walk around town. There are Heartless, but that's no problem for you," Yuffie squealed joyfully.

"Here," Aerith said as she walked towards me, taking something from her pocket. "This might be a good use for you," she shoved a card to

me. I accepted it hesitantly then mouthed 'Thanks' to her. It said 'Key Of Truth'. Score!

* * *

I didn't see many people, it's just too weird. I concluded that's because I just remembered about Leon, Yuffie, Aerith, and -. Umm, who

else?

As I fought the Heartless, I found new moves with stocking cards. I found it accidentally by compose Goofy, Donald, and one attack card. Jiminy suggested name 'Wild Crash' since the move was so funny. Me and Donald lifted Goofy as he was like a trunk then just run madly to the Heartless.

By the end of the fight we found a door upon us, requiring the 'Key to Truth' card.

* * *

"Shit! shit shit! What the hell with this place?" someone cursed at far.

We turned to where the voice came, a middle-age with blond hair male seemed so pissed off.

I walked closer to him, trying to recognize who that might be.

"..Cid?" I muttered. I think I might be right, since he responded.

"Oh, Whaddya know. It's Sora!" he shouted excitedly, then stopped.

Confused with his own speaking. "Wait! What am I saying? I don't know

you."

"It's okay Cid. That's my name." I smiled hesitantly.

"So you've heard of me! I can't say as I'm surprised," he smiled.

I'm started to feel desperate, since once again knowing one of my friend had forgotten about me. I shook my head on that thoughts, reassuring my minds once again that this place just a creation of my own memories.

"Anyway, maybe you can help me out. A friend of mine's supposed to be somewhere in this cast- I mean town," I stated.

"Yer friend huh?" he frowned. "Lately all this town sees is Heartless. Can't even take two steps without getting attacked!" he said angrily. "This plaza is the worst! Word is we'll have a jumbo sized Heartless on our hands when that bell rings," he made gestured with his bothhands, trying to visualize the size of the Heartless. "If you value your hide, you'll get out of here while the getting's good," he added.

"Ahh-yukk, maybe we should go back Sora.." Goofy stated in horror. He bit his nails as it is his habit when he got scared.

"Don't you want to see the Heartless?" I teased him.

"No, we DO NOT want to!" Donald stated.

"Okay, okay, whatever guys. If something happened to you , don't blame me! I DID warn ya. Bye!" Cid waved as he off.

We still debated whether should stay or not, not to mention the clock was still ticking, it's already the time for its bell rang.

**"DING, DONG, DING, DONG..."** the bell from upper tower rang, it gave us tiny heart attack.

"No, the bell-..." Goofy whined.

Well, it's time. 'Don't hold back Sora' I encouraged myself. "Okay,

time to kick ass guys!" I groaned , calling my Keyblade.

* * *

It was annoying battle. The Heartless moved around with unreadable movement. I just could hit its leg. "Sliding dash!" I growled as I slided throught the Heartless through the arena. But it just hurt it a little.

As I ran around, avoiding Heartless's attack. Then I saw, a Mickey's card. "Sora, take that!" Jiminy yelled, pointing his tiny fingers to the card.

"Roger!"

I rolled aside, throwing "Goofy's Tornado level 2" to the air. As Goofy came and making a ruckus, I ran towards the card.

I tossed Mickey's card to the air.

It stopped moving. Falling slowly to the ground. It...slept?

"Go Sora!" Jiminy brought me back.

"Okay!" I growled as I attacked its head in fury.

"Hyaaaaahhh! Go to hell you stupid creature!

But unfortunately the Heartless woke up again from its beauty sleep.

"Damn!" I cursed under my breath.

I crushed its legs once more with Sliding Dash. Now, its arms.

I tossed Goofy's Smash.

A Mickey's card once again appeared. I tossed it, and once again going berserk attacking its head.

"Eat this!" I growled as I hit its head with more power , ending the battle.

A pink-sparkling heart floating up to the sky as the Heartless disappeared slowly to the ground.

"Woa, you made it Sora," said Jiminy in panting voice.

"Yeah, I guess so," I said, trying to catch a breath.

"Woaaa, you defeated it!" squeaked a young woman. It was Yuffie and the others.

"Yeah, I think.." I shrugged. Massaging my shoulder, ah I think I just dislocated it...

"Well, we should be going now.." I continued.

"Whaa- Where are you going?" asked Aerith in surprise.

"We think our friends aren't here hyuuk," Goofy explained.

"Yeah, I don't think I'll find him in this town. But he's somewhere in the castle. I just know it." I added.

"Castle? Like this whole town's inside some humongous castle? Hoo, that's rich!" Cid yelled. I believed I just saw his eyes almost popped

out from its place.

Leon stepped closer,"He's probably right Cid, we may not understand what's going on, but Sora does. He can see that reality is bigger than just this world."

_'I wish I was that sure'_ I said in my mind.

"You'll be okay Sora. No matter what shape reality takes, you can handle it. I may not remember you, but I know you in my heart," Leon smiled.

"Leon..."

"Take care, sora" Yuffie waved her hands as she smiled.

"I'm a little lost... but best of luck anyway," Cid rubbed his temple.

"Well, this is for you. Just think it as a reward for defeating the Heartless, kay?"

"What is this?" I confused.

"Well, this is how you wear it." he hanged it on my ear, then he clicked something.

A hologram almost make it to a glasses covered my left eyes.

"Woa, this is super cool!"

"Yeah, yeah, I invented it kid. Take care of it will ya. It can brings enemy's card info."

"Woa, then it's superb. I appreaciated it Cid."

I was still checking out of the thing that Cid had just given to me when Aerith walked closer.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"I don't have all the answers, but there's something I thought you

should know. Your memories created this town, right?"

It's surprised me. "Well, that the guy who gave me the card said."

She just smiled then continued, "If that's true, then this town is just a fragment of your mind... and so are we."

"But... you can't be a fragment! You're standing right here. The town is here too!" I struggled on the deduction that Aerith said might be...correct.

"But I'm not really me, Sora. I don't remember the things I should. I sense things I shouldn't. Sora beware of your memories, " She became tensed. "In the journey to come, you'll be faced with more illusions. Sometimes the shadows of your memory will deceive you, try to lead you to astrays."

"Uh, what does that mean?"

"I'm just another illusion Sora. The truth is out of my reach."

"Don't say stuff like that! It's depressing..." I muttered.

"No Sora! You must not let illusions distract you from what's truly important."

"O..okay," I sighed.

"SORA!" Donald shouted behind me. "ARE YOU READY TO GO?" he added in irritated voice.

"Yeah be right there!" I answered. "Well, Aerith..."

She was gone. Wait, she was just here, right?

"A-aerith!"

"What's wrong Sora?" Donald asked curiously. "What about her?"

"She's friggin' gone! I was just talking to her, and now she's gone!" I shouted maniaccally.

"Aerith left with the others, remember?" Goofy said.

"Huh?"

"You were standing here by yourself! WE wondered what's going on!"

Donald yelled.

_'So this is what she meant'_

"Okay, let's go guys..." I mumbled. Leaving Traverse Town behind.

* * *

**Okay guys, that's chapter 3! sorry for all the grammar mistake. I just don't have and too LAZY to find a beta reader. LOL**


End file.
